


No More Codes

by afteriwake



Series: The Art Of Communication [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Kiss in the Hair, POV Molly Hooper, Postcards, Somber Sherlock, reunion kiss, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock & Molly talk plainly about what they want, and they realize what they want most is each other.





	No More Codes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



> The final story in the trilogy! This was picked by **Mouse9** ages ago in a fic claim and I _finally_ got to write it now. Hope you enjoy!

After coffee they returned to her home, the postcards still spilled on the floor. Sherlock gently picked them up, fingering one every once in a while, and put them back where they belonged, where she had decided they would be best kept. It was strange to see him there, touching the physical signs that had tethered them together. She sank onto the sofa and moments later he joined her, closer than he had ever willingly been before. 

They hadn’t spoken much during the coffee, mostly because there was so much that needed to be said in private but also because there had been so many people having similar reactions that she had had to the physical proof that Sherlock Holmes was alive and well. Or maybe not well; now that they were in the safety of her home, she’d find out how well he truly was.

“I missed you,” he said softly. “Those postcards helped me keep my sanity but I sorely wanted a response. All I had were occasional reports from Mycroft on the state of things, and even that stopped some time ago.”

“The postcard from Serbia,” she said.

He nodded. “I wasn’t expected to survive that encounter, and I nearly didn’t. My back shows the hell I went through there.”

She reached over for his hand but she was surprised when he reached for her at the same time. In a brief moment of awkwardness, they collided, but soon she was tucked up under his arm and he was holding her close. Yes, things had truly changed, apparently. “Why are you still alive?” she asked. “Not that I mind, because I’m grateful, but...”

“Mycroft rescued me, He needs me for a task.” He began stroking the skin on her arm and she shut her eyes, melting into him. “I haven’t been to see John yet, and I should have seen him first, considering, but I needed to see you.”

“Once the pictures come out of us at coffee he’ll know.”

“He’ll be angry, but I deserve it. I deserve everyone’s anger.” He ducked his head down and she realized he was pressing a kiss into her hair. “But I am glad you were not angry.”

“How could I be angry, Sherlock? I love you.”

He stilled in his movements as it registered what she had said. And she felt no need to take it back or clarify it further; he had to have known, hadn’t he? That she was never going to let him go, even if he had actually sent the postcard from Serbia? She would love him till the day they were separated by forces beyond their control.

And now, she could show him.

She lifted her head up and turned to face him, cradling his face in her hands. He stared at her with stormy eyes filled with confusion until she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. It took only a moment for him to pull her close while still keeping the kiss soft, a sigh settling on his lips and whispered into her mouth.

When she pulled away they pressed their foreheads together. “Let’s go see John together,” she replied.

“Later,” he whispered before kissing her again, more passionately this time. And she melted into the kiss. Later...everyone else could wait but this was truly more important for their future than anything else.


End file.
